Covers of electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like, are used to safely protect the electronic devices from external impacts. However, these days, the covers of electronic devices are used as accessories to express users' individuality. In addition, there have been recently developed technologies for implementing various functions in covers along with technologies for implementing various functions in electronic devices. For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 11A and 11B, a flip cover, constituted by a front cover 1112 that covers a digitizer, that is provided on the front side of an electronic device 1100, and a rear cover 1114 that covers the rear side of the electronic device 1100, may include a magnetic element 1118, and the electronic device 1100 may identify whether the front side thereof is covered with the flip cover, using a Hall integrated circuit 1130 of the electronic device 1100.
For instance, in the case of a flip cover that has contact type terminals 1215 and an embedded integrated circuit 1217 for identifying an ID as illustrated in FIG. 12, an electronic device may, for example, identify whether the flip cover is a genuine product through the electronic device and the contact type terminals 1215 of the flip cover.